This invention relates to fencing, more particularly, to an interlocking fence system that can allow construction of a complete fence without welding or the use of screws, bolts, nails, rivets, pins, clips, brackets, rods, or other fasteners.
Building a fence, for example an ornamental iron fence, typically involves assembling panels of two major types. One type is a pre-welded panel where the horizontal rails are welded to the pickets and then attached to the posts by welding or by the use of a fastener. The other type of panel requires the rails and pickets to be assembled with a usually complicated system of screws, bolts, nails, rivets, pins, clips, brackets, or rods.
Most fence systems in use today do not appear the same from both sides. For example, a welded fence panel typically has the pickets welded to one side of the rails. This produces an inside and an outside view of the fence panel that differ. Similarly, with a fence panel that uses screws to fasten the pickets to the rails, the screw heads are typically visible on one side only.
Constructing a welded fence requires skilled welding labor and welding equipment at the jobsite. The skill and equipment necessary to weld a fence is in many cases beyond the do-it-yourself person. However in some areas high shipping costs can preclude shipping pre-welded panels.
In response, fence panels have been developed that require no welding and are completely assembled in the field. These designs can be shipped more economically by carriers that cannot carry a large panel assembly. However, these fencing kits typically require the use of screws, nails, rivets, pins, clips, brackets, or rods to assemble the rails and the pickets. On the jobsite these various fastening methods require an installer to assemble an array of components, for example, by drilling holes and installing screws, bolts, or clips to retain the pickets and/or rails in place. Lost or non-included fasteners, especially specialized fasteners, must be ordered and can delay the installation. Fasteners can be installed incorrectly and installation can require specialized tools for the specific fence system. Further, the more parts required for the fence system, the higher the cost, not only in manufacturing, but assembly as well. Panels that are assembled in the field by welding are also available however, welded panels must be rust-proofed (e.g., painted) in the field to repair the weld area. Typically, the more jobsite welding, the more difficult it becomes to maintain quality control.
There is a need for a simple fence system for a do-it-yourself individual or even a contractor that allows for shorter installation times, less training, and more efficient transportation, as well as lower cost and ease of manufacture.